Shark Attack
by Magias
Summary: YAOILEMON Ren joue au sado-mazo avec Hao ....oneshot un peu idiot et sans but que el lemon lol XD


Titre: Shark attack  
  
auteur:Magias  
  
Genre: sado-mazo,yaoi,lemon,un peu OOC  
  
Disclamer: 98% de Hao me revien de droit et 98% de Ren revien a asmodee XD(faut comprendre le trip)  
  
Ren rentra a l'auberge quand il eu une idée des plus étrange. Il ce dépêcha de rentrer et de sortir un bout de papier et de l'encre pour écrire son message qu'il mit aussitôt dans une lettre et qu'il remit a Kanna(1). Elle le regarda avec un air surpris et lui demanda pourquoi elle devait faire le facteur pour lui.  
  
-Simple très simple si tu le fait pas je dit a tout le modne que toi et tes 2 copines vous êtes des vierges refoulé!  
  
-Bon okay j'irai porté le message...  
  
-ET DIT LUI DE CE GROUILLER A CET ENFOIRÉ!  
  
Kanna alla porter le message de Ren avec une face de boeuf. Quelque minute après Hao ce retrouvait devant la porte de Ren. Il cogna 3 petits coups et entra sans la permission qu'il recu 3seconde après. Ren venait de courir hors de la douche et il n'était vêtu que d'une serviette de bain.  
  
-Pourquoi tu m'a demandé de venir?  
  
Sans une parole de plus il menota Hao a sont lit.et lui enleva tous ses vêtement et el lessai ce débattre nu comme un ver sur son lit. Il revint quelques instants plus tard habiller d'un short en cuir avec des bretelles de cuirs,un fouet,de longs gants, et un collier a spike et des longue bottes a plate forme(2).  
  
-NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE!!!! hmmm j'aime bien ton linge, où tu la acheter?  
  
-J'ai demandé a ma soeur de me procurer ca dans un sexe-shop, ca me va bien --  
  
Revenons au peu de sérieux de cette fics, Ren s'assit sur le ventre de Hao avec ses genoux de chaque bord de celui ci. Il ce pencha près de la face de Hao et l'embrassa. Il décida je samuser un peu avec Hao. Il le retourna et le mit(3) a quatre pattes. Il prit alors une bougie qu'il alluma et commenca a faire tomber les gouttes de cire sur la peau douce et sensible de Hao.  
  
Hao sentai chacune des goutte de cire tomber sur lui et elle le brulait. Il souffrai mais ne détestait pas. Quelques instants plus tard Ren enfonca une partie de la bougie dans l'intimité de Hao tous en la laissant bruler(4). Ren attacha alors une balle attaché a 2 lanière de cuir a la bouche de hao pour éviter qu'on l'entende crier2. Il prit alors son fouet et commenca a fouetté Hao jusqu'au sang. Ren retira la bougie de Hao et décida de la remplacer par son membre. Il commenca a faire des mouvements de va et vien tout en jouant dans les blessure de hao. Celui ci pleurait de souffrance et de jouissance(5).  
  
Hao avait une envie de meurtre qui commencait a ce faire sentir en lui mais ce désir l'exitait encore plus. Il s'entai les mains de Ren qui s'amusait dans ses plaies et il ressentai son torse contre son dos. Tout l'étourdissait et il se sentait si bien avec Ren. Un peu plus tard Ren et Hao vinrent et ils s'endormirent sans parler. Ren détacha Hao pour qu'il puisse mieux dormir.   
  
Le lendemain Horo et Chocolove cognèrent a la porte de Ren pour le réveiller car ils avait un combat. Les 2 entrèrent subtilement dans la chambre mais Ren les avait entendues et cacha rapidement Hao et ses affaires de sado-mazo dans le garde de robe. Il courru a la douche et demanda a chocolove et horo de s'en aller le temps qu'il soit prêt. Finalement Hao s'éclipsa de chez Ren sans aucun soupson de tout l'auberge. sauf peut-être les soupson de Silva qui avait vu Ren remettre la lettre a kanna hiere et qui l'avait remti a Hao..... Mais nul ne s'en préoccupait. Ren et son équipe allèrent remporté leur combat et leur existence ne changea pas. C'est comme si rien de tous cela ne s'étais passé.  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
J'ai le tour d'écrire des oneshot yaoi/lemon sans but comme les pornos XD  
  
hao:c mauvait pour ta santé les porno magias.  
  
magias: qui te dit j'lai regarde?  
  
Ren: c pas ce que tu vien de dire?  
  
Magias: non X3 c Hao qui a suposé ca.! moi tu sait bien que la seule chose je regarde c les animes les films d'horreurs et Hao dans l'placard ak c amants.......  
  
Hao: ah ok alors tu m............QUOI!? TU M'ESPIONNE!?  
  
Magias: compte toi chanceux jte charge aps de loyer pour rester dans ma chambre ¬¬"  
  
Ren: ah et pis laisse la c son droit...ten qua le film pas.  
  
Hao et Magias: .........  
  
ren: ....oh je voit......  
  
(1) oh oui j'suis vite en affaire masi j'fait aps du hentai et c'est marquer YAOIIII po shonen-ai ni hentai ni rien mais yaoi/lemon XD PIS KANNA ÉTAIS ALLER PRENDRE UN CAFÉ DANS L'AUBERGE XD  
  
(2)2==== si vous voulez j'vais le dessiner et j'le postré sur Deviantart  
  
(3) NON LA J'AI APS FAIT DE JEUX DE MOTS sale pervert non mais " hahaha et c moi qui dit ca X3  
  
(4) houla bcp de notes pour une tite fics. pour ceux qui comprenne pas la bougie a 2 sens, le bout avec la mèche qui senflamme et l'autre bout qu'on met dans le suport a bougie.....ben le bout qu'il a enfoncé c'est celui qu'on met dans le support a bougie XD vala  
  
(5) ben avec moi Hao est un sado-mazo constamment....tire sur la laisse de hao ep enfuit toi pas la!! X3 j'tai besoin pour plusieur chose lol 


End file.
